Once Upon A High School
by ShadowTeenGirl
Summary: Regina Mills is the most popular girl in Story Brooke High. She has everything she wanted in life until she meets the new kid, Emma Swan. Please review
1. The New Kid

Disclaimer: I do not own any Once Upon A time Characters

Chapter 1: The New Kid

Regina Mills woke up at 6 a.m. on the dot. She brushed her short, wavy dark hair as she got ready for school. The young 18 year old senior was a bombshell or at least that is what the boys at Story Brooke High tell her. She heard a honking sound outside and saw a blue sports car and in the driver's side was a young light blonde girl named Mallie (Maleficent from the show) and in the backseat was a cinnamon brown girl named Ginger (Hansel and Gretel Witch). "Come on Regina you know school can't start without us", Mallie called from the car. Regina looked at herself in her portable mirror and then got in the car. They drove to a red brick building with white letters that spelled out Story Brooke High School. The three girls were always the center of attention but Regina Mills was the most popular one of them all. James a tall muscular guy was passing a football to Graham a tall dark handsome kind of guy. They waved at Regina and her friends but they just smiled back. Regina's eyes saw Mary Margret a dark haired beauty and James's girlfriend come up and kiss him.

"Can you believe Miss Goody Two Shoes gets a hunk like that", Ginger said in disbelief.

"Whatever let's get to class", Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hey M&M the three ice queens were staring at you", a sexy red headed girl said to Mary Margret.

"Oh don't worry about them Ruby who cares if they stare we have to get to class", Mary Margret told her. She kissed her boyfriend one more time then followed Ruby inside the building. Regina strutted to class as all eyes fell on her and some boys whistled.

_ It is so good to be queen,_ Regina thought smugly as a smile came to her face. Just then Sidney Glass the chief of the school paper approached her with a grin. Sidney was dark well muscular man with a charming smile.

"Hello Regina how about a picture for the school paper?" he asked with a grin.

"Not today Sidney", Regina said as she glided away as she left a shattered Sidney behind.

"Why do you put up with him?" Mallie asked.

"Simply free press", Regina said with a laugh. No one knew that as soon as the bell rang a new car entered the parking lot. It was a small yellow bug and a young blonde stepped out of the parking lot. "Okay Swan new school let's make a good impression", the girl said as she entered the building.

"Alright class take your seats", Mr. Marco (Gepetto) said. Mr. Marco was an elderly man that was a little pudgy around the middle but he was a nice teacher. He taught two classes history and woodshop. "Alright since it is the beginning of the year let's have a pop quiz over what we remembered from last year", Mr. Marco began. Soon there was a knock on the door and Mr. Gold the principal stepped in the classroom. He was a dirty blonde with a sharp haircut, was wearing a dark suit and walked with a cane.

"Sorry to interrupt you Mr. Marco but I have some news for you", Mr. Gold said politely. He whispered something into Mr. Marco's ear and Mr. Marco nodded his head.

Finally Mr. Marco said", Class we have a new student". Just as he said that Regina looked up from her history book with interest because she liked to know everything about everyone and she wanted to see who the new kid was. Mr. Gold led in a young lady that made Regina's heart thump wildly. The girl looked about seventeen with a curvy body. She was maybe a few inches taller than Regina with long curly blonde locks. Her eyes were grayish but very beautiful that Regina couldn't quit staring at her. "Class let me introduce Ms. Emma Swan I am sure you all will make her feel welcomed at Story Brooke High", Mr. Marco said firmly.

"Hello everyone", Emma said with a small smile as Mr. Marco put in a seat between Ruby and Mary Margret. This made Regina frown because she wanted Ms. Swan to sit by her but she knew that this year was going to be very interesting.

Author's Note: I know this chapter is a little short sorry. If I got any of the names spelled wrong or the descriptions wrong again sorry it has been awhile since I seen once upon a time. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter and please review.


	2. Gossip and Friends

Chapter 2: Gossip and Friends

Emma Swan sat down in her desk and quietly took notes. So far she made a good impression at least no one threw any spit wads at her yet. She dropped her pencil and bent down to pick it up when a gentle voice said ", I will get it". The voice belonged to a dark haired beauty who handed Emma back her pencil. "My name is Mary Margret but everyone calls me M&M", the girl said with a laugh. Then Mary Margret motioned over to a sexy red head that was sitting behind her. "This is my friend Ruby but people call her Red", Mary Margret said nicely.

"Nice to meet you new girl", Ruby said with a flirty grin.

"Nice to meet you too my name is Emma", Emma said politely. These two girls seemed nice and Emma was happy she was making friends. Then her eyes met a girl with dark hair and chocolate covered eyes that kept glancing her way a few minutes. Emma thought she would be nice and gave the girl a smile and gave her a little wave. Ruby quickly smacked Emma's hand causing the blonde to look at her. "What was that for?" Emma demanded as she rubbed her sore hand.

"Sorry Em but I was saving you from the ice queens", Ruby said firmly.

"The ice queens who are they?" Emma questioned. Ruby pointed to two blondes sitting beside the dark haired beauty.

"Those two are Malllie and Ginger they are the ladies in waiting. And in the dead middle of them is Regina Mills, the queen of Story Brooke High. They are on top of every fashion tip, they know everything about everyone, and love to make people miserable", Ruby stated. "So whatever you do stay away from the ice queens especially Regina Mills", Ruby said firmly. Emma gave Regina another glance and made a promise to stay as far away from her as possible. She just couldn't believe someone so beautiful could be described as mean but she didn't want to find out if it was true or not. She just went right on back to taking notes and getting Regina Mills out of her mind. The bell rang and Emma was led by her new friends to her next class. Regina walked to her class as her friends followed her.

"So what do you think of the new girl", Mallie said as she texted on her cell.

"I think she is hot", Ginger said as she was eyeing Emma's ass.

"Ginger stop eyeing the new girl for five seconds and watch where you are going", Regina snapped as she pulled her friend away before she hit a wall.

"Gosh Regina why so tense did the new girl catch your fancy", Mallie said with a grin.

"She seems pretty but I want to know more about her first she seems very interesting", Regina said as she watched Emma Swan disappear down the hallway.

"Just be careful Regina that new girl is hanging out with the loser patrol", Ginger said motioning to Mary Margret and Ruby.

"Yeah the new girl maybe interesting just don't lose your reputation over her", Mallie stated.

"Don't worry about that I will still be the queen around here", Regina informed them as they walked to their class. Soon lunch broke as the kids all made their way to get lunch. Emma held up her sack lunch as she made her way to the table where Ruby and Mary Margret were sitting. Just then she bumped into someone and quickly grabbed their tray before the person dropped it. "Oh thank you so much you saved me from starvation", the voice said.

"Anytime", Emma replied as she handed the stranger their lunch. Her heart almost skipped a beat as she saw that it was Regina Mills. She quickly handed her the tray and made her escape but Regina blocked her way.

"What is your hurry can I at least thank you for being kind enough to save my food?" Regina asked sweetly.

"It's okay you don't have to do anything", Emma said politely as she tried to get past Regina. Unfortunately the girl would not take no for an answer.

"Oh but I insist please sit with me and my friends", Regina said as she took Emma by the arm. Mary Margret and Ruby both gave Emma shocking looks and Emma mouth "I'm sorry" as Regina led her to the table. "Mallie and Ginger we have a guest. This is Ms. Swan be nice to her", Regina said with a smile.

"Hey you're the new girl", Ginger said as she ate her salad.

"Yeah nice to meet you", Emma said as she bit into her sandwich.

"Where did you come from?" Mallie asked.

"I lived in Boston", Emma said quickly.

"You don't say much do you?" Mallie asked. Emma just shrugged her shoulders as she ate her sandwich.

"Mallie be nice", Regina hissed as she gave Emma a smile. Emma smiled back but she hated being asked all these questions but she was the new kid so what could she do. "Here have a bite of my apple I grow them myself", Regina told her as she handed Emma part of an apple.

"Thanks", Emma said as she took the apple. She took a bite of it and noticed all the girls eyes were locked on her. The apple was sweet, crisp, and juicy. "It is really good thank you Regina", Emma said as she finished her apple.

"Glad you enjoyed it Emma", Regina said with a sly smile. Just then the bell rang and the kids dispersed to go back to class. Emma got up to leave but Regina grabbed her arm as she said", It was a pleasure having you eat with us maybe we could do it again sometime". The other two girls smiled as they shook their heads in agreement.

"Sure", Emma said as she quickly left the table.

"She sure is quiet but I like her", Mallie said with a grin.

"Me two", Ginger said.

"I most definitely do", Regina said softly as she watched Emma Swan leave the lunch room.

"I thought I told you to stay away from the ice queens", Ruby snapped as Emma drove them home from school.

"Sorry one minute I handed her the tray next thing I know I was sitting with her", Emma explained as her face went beat red.

"Yeah Regina Mills works fast just don't wind up like a pet okay", Ruby said.

"What's a pet?" Emma asked with a confused look on her face.

"A pet is a student that is always at the ice queens' beck and call", Mary Margret explained.

"Like Sidney Glass that boy is always at Regina's beck and call", Ruby said with a smirk.

"Thanks for the warning", Emma said as they dropped Mary Margret off at her house.

"Anytime so where are you staying?" Ruby asked.

"Right there", Emma said as she pointed to a Bed and Breakfast building.

"No way I live there too with my Granny awesome we get to be roommates", Ruby exclaimed happily. She led Emma inside and Emma came face to face with Ruby's grandmother. She was a short lady with sharp features but had kind eyes with silver hair. "Granny this is our new guest Emma Swan", Ruby said sweetly.

"Hello dearie welcome to Story Brooke hope you and Ruby become good friends", Granny said with a grin. Emma smiled back as Ruby led her to her room. _Man this school year is going to be very interesting, _Emma thought with a grin.


	3. True Colors

Chapter 3: True Colors

It was two days since Emma ate lunch with Regina and her friends. The dark haired girl wanted to know more about the blonde but she could never get her alone. The girl was always with Ruby or Mary Margret and it was difficult to pry her away from them. Finally opportunity knocked Emma was in the library checking out some books. "Hello Emma", Regina greeted with a grin.

"Hi Regina", Emma said softly. She looked away from Regina as she continued to look at the books on the shelf.

"I would like to eat lunch with you again", Regina stated.

"Uh I don't know I usually eat with Mary Margret and Ruby", Emma said nervously.

"Oh I understand", Regina said in a hurt tone.

Emma hated the sad look on Regina's face so she bit her lip and said", But I would be happy to eat lunch with you again".

Regina's face lit up as she said", Okay see you at lunch". Then she waved goodbye as she exited the library with a happy grin.

"Hey Emma what is going on?" Ruby asked as she came into the room.

"Oh nothing Regina asked me to eat lunch with her again", Emma said nervously.

"What did you say?" Ruby asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I said I would", Emma replied.

"Emma are you crazy Regina is evil!" Ruby exclaimed. The librarian gave her a stern look and made a hush motion with her hand.

"Look I am just being nice I'm sure in a few days she will move on to someone else", Emma stated.

"Alright just be careful", Ruby said.

"I will be", Emma replied. They made their way into their history class as Mr. Marco began to speak they all wrote down notes. Regina kept staring at Emma and finally Emma gave her a smile which made Regina blush. Soon the bell rang for lunch and Emma began to put her things away. Unknown to her when she was zipping up her book bag her history book fell out.

Ruby found it on the floor and said", I'll give it to her at lunch". Emma sat down with Regina and her friends and the questioning continued.

"So Emma do you think that Graham is a total hottie", Ginger said as she pointed to Graham.

"Yeah he is cute", Emma admitted as she ate her lunch. "So did you guys get all your notes for the test next week?" Emma asked them.

"Oh yeah we got them", Mallie said with a smirk.

"Okay girls I need to go grab some napkins anybody need anything?" Regina asked as she got up from the table. Mallie and Ginger both shook their heads no in response. "What about you Emma?" Regina asked.

"No I'm good thanks though", Emma replied. Regina left to go grab some napkins and then Mallie asked another question.

"So, Emma where are you staying?" she asked.

"With Ruby", Emma replied.

"_You _are staying with floozy", Mallie said in disbelief.

Just then Ruby came to the table and said", Hey Emma you dropped this". She handed Emma her textbook and Emma thanked her for it.

"Hey floozy how many guys did you sleep with to get your lunch?", asked Ginger.

"How is your grandma Floozy I heard she is so out of it she uses a toilet bowl brush as a tooth brush", Mallie said with a laugh. Ruby balled up her fists and a tear was threatening to come down her face. Emma was getting really ticked because Ruby was a good friend and she really liked Ruby's grandmother.

"Hey Floozy since you work at a diner how much does it cost for a lap dance or do you need a coupon", cackled Ginger. Before Ruby could do anything Emma sprang to her feet knocking her chair over making the two girls stare at her.

"Listen real close her name is Ruby and don't you ever call her a floozy ever again. Her grandmother is not crazy she is a hard worker and nice enough to let me stay with her. If I ever catch you two insulting her again I will shove your phones so far down your throat every time you talk your throat will vibrate do you understand me", Emma hissed as she glared at the two girls. They were both in shock that they just nodded their heads. "Come on Ruby suddenly I'm not feeling so hungry", Emma said coldly as she led Ruby away.

"Thanks for sticking up for me", Ruby said with a smile.

"What are friends for?" Emma asked with a grin.

"Emma where are you going?" Regina asked in a confused tone.

"I'm sorry Regina but I just don't fit in at your table", Emma said firmly as she led Ruby away. For the next few days Regina did not see Emma at all. Emma would not talk or even acknowledge Regina's presence. Whatever happened on that fateful day made Emma not want to talk to Regina. Regina asked her friends what happened and they said she overreacted when they were talking to Ruby. Regina thought her chances of getting to know Emma were slim to none. Until one day opportunity came knocking again. They were all sitting in class as Mr. Marco was telling them about their history project.

"You will work in pairs and do a research project over a famous person, place, or event. Your paper will be double spaced and you will have to cite your sources. Now I will pick your partners", Mr, Marco explained. He began to call out names until finally he said ", Ms. Swan will work with Ms. Mills". Regina smiled happily for now Emma will have to talk to her and they can be alone together. Emma couldn't believe her luck if she wanted a passing grade she would have to work with Regina Mills. _Just my luck_, Emma thought glumly as she noticed Regina's grin. School let out and Emma left her car at home to save on gas so she walked home. Ruby got paired with Graham and was at the library with him. Mary Margret got paired with Ashley (Cinderella) and was at her house. Emma didn't want to face Regina at that moment and hoped she could do this project without much trouble.

"Emma get in", Regina called as pulled up right beside her.

"That is okay I will walk", Emma said. Just then it began to pour down rain. _Oh perfect_, Emma thought as she walked down the sidewalk.

"Emma please get in you will catch a cold", Regina said in a pleading voice. Emma got in and Regina drove them away from the school. "Since we are working together I thought we could work at my house and then we could go to your place", Regina suggested.

"Okay", Emma said as she looked at the window.

Regina pulled into Emma's place and said very sweetly", Come by at noon okay can't wait to see you". Emma nodded as she got out then went inside as Regina drove away.

"Great just great", Emma muttered as she went to her room thinking about the project but most of all how to work with Regina Mills.


	4. A Project and A Date

Chapter 4: A Project and A Date

Emma walked up to Regina's house and was amazed at how big it was compared to how she lived. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door and a young woman opened the door. "Miss Regina is waiting for you in her room", the lady said with a smile.

"Thank you", Emma said politely as she went inside. The lady led her up some stairs and into Regina's room. Regina was lying on her stomach with her history book in hand as she looked up and smiled at Emma.

"Emma please do come in and thank you Lucy for bringing her to my room", Regina said sweetly.

"You are welcome Miss Regina", Lucy said as she left the two girls alone to study. Since they were going over World War 2 they decided to do a paper over Joseph Mengele "The Angel of Death". Emma sat down on Regina's bed and pulled out her book as she found the page that Joseph Mengele was on. She started to write down some facts about him as Regina looked on the internet.

"How was your day?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Fine", Emma replied without looking up.

"Did you have any trouble finding your way here?" Regina asked her.

"Nope", Emma replied still without glancing up from her book. Regina was getting frustrated with Emma and finally grabbed her book from her.

"Hey give that back!" Emma snapped as she tried to get the book back.

Regina dodged her and said", At least now you are looking at me".

"Yes I am looking at you now please give me back my book so we can finish this project and then I can go home", Emma snapped.

"Not until you tell me what your problem is", Regina said calmly.

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked.

"Ever since the last time we had lunch you have not spoken to me since and I want to know why", Regina replied firmly.

"Ask your friends", Emma said coldly.

"I did and they said you overreacted when they were talking to Ruby", Regina told her.

"You got to be kidding they insult her and called her grandmother crazy and I was overreacting", Emma said in disbelief.

"They made fun of Ruby", Regina said.

"Yes they were calling her Floozy and saying her grandma used a toilet bowl brush as a tooth brush", Emma replied.

"Oh Emma they were just teasing they didn't mean anything by it", Regina said calmly.

"_Ruby _wasn't laughing and neither was I!" Emma exclaimed. "Look Regina I thought you were nice but after what happened I just can't hang around you anymore. After this project is finished I think we should just not speak to each other." Emma told her.

"Emma please", Regina pleaded.

"Look I got to go I will finish the research part and you can type up the paper I'll give you the rest of the stuff in two days. I'll let myself out bye Regina", Emma said as she left the room. Regina sobbed on her bed when Emma left. She had no idea why she had fallen for this girl so quickly but she couldn't lose her as a friend she just couldn't. She dialed up Mallie and Ginger's number and told them to apologize to Ruby first thing tomorrow when they got to school. They didn't want to but Regina threatened to not help them with their homework and they agreed to apologize. The next day Ruby was at her locker when Mallie and Ginger approached her.

"What the hell do you two want?" Ruby demanded for she still remembered their little comments from a few days ago.

"Listen Ruby we are so sorry for those mean and hurtful things we said", Ginger told her.

"Yeah we were just joking but we took it too far can you please forgive us", Mallie said in a pleading tone. Ruby couldn't believe her ears. Two of the ice queens were apologizing to _her_ man hell must have finally frozen over.

"Uh sure I guess", Ruby said in a cautious voice.

"Thank you now please tell Emma we apologized to you okay", Ginger told her.

"Why?" Ruby asked suspiciously but the two girls had already left. Emma was in the library finishing up the research part of the paper when a young man came up to her.

"Hi my name is August what is your name?" the guy asked.

"Emma", Emma replied.

"I saw you standing up for Ruby that was amazing no one ever stood up to the ice queens before", August said in admiration.

"I was just being a good friend", Emma replied.

"Yeah you were listen I know this is kind of sudden but I was wondering if you want to go see a movie this weekend", August said in a nervous tone.

Emma smiled and said", Sure what time".

"Eight okay?" he asked.

"That is perfect I live with Ruby so you can pick me up there okay", Emma told him.

"Cool see you then Emma", August said as he waved goodbye.

Just then Ruby came in and said", you will not believe what happened Mallie and Ginger apologized to me".

"Really I wonder why?" Emma asked.

"I think Regina made them", Ruby replied.

"Maybe", Emma said still thinking about August. She went to Regina's house and dropped off the papers and came face to face with Regina.

"Hi Regina did you tell Mallie and Ginger to apologize to Ruby?" Emma asked.

"Yes I did", Regina replied.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Because I want you and me to be friends and if we want to be friends than my friends have to be nice to your friends", Regina stated.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" Emma questioned.

"I think you are nice", Regina admitted.

"I think you are nice too", Emma admitted.

"So can we be friends again?" Regina asked.

"I guess we can", Emma replied as Regina hugged her.

"Would you and your friend like to come over to my house for a movie night this weekend?" Regina asked.

"Sorry Regina I can't I have a date with August this weekend", Emma said. Regina's heart skipped a beat as she tried to keep her emotions in check.

"That's just great I am happy for you", Regina said with a fake smile.

"Thanks well I got to go", Emma said as she left the house. When Emma left Regina went up to her room and cried because she just now realized that she had a crush on Emma only now she was being stolen by August. That night Regina cried herself to sleep as she dreamed about Emma Swan.

Author's Note: Well hope you enjoy this chapter and please review


	5. The Date

Chapter 5: The Date

The weekend soon came as Emma prepared for her movie date. She wore a low cut blue t-shirt with tight blue jeans. Ruby helped her put some make up on and soon she heard August knocking on her door. "Hey you look beautiful", August said with a grin.

"Thanks", Emma said as a blushed grew on her face. He led her to a black motorcycle and they rode on down to the Story Brooke theatre. The movie they were seeing was an old classic _Dracula_. August held Emma tight during the scary scenes which made Emma blush even more. Finally he took her to the park as they skipped rocks by the river and talked.

"So how do you like Story Brooke?" August asked.

"Pretty well it is a very nice town", Emma replied.

"Yea it has its moments", August said. "Listen I wanted to ask you something?" he told her.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"You know Rose Stone?" August questioned.

"Yeah why?" Emma asked in a curious tone.

"Do you think you could give her my number because I think she is really cute", August said with a dreamy look in his eye.

Emma could hear her own heart crushing but she said with a smile", Sure I'll give it to her".

"Thanks Emma you're a pal", August said as he hugged and gave her his number. Then he took her back home and walked her to her door. He kissed her on the cheek and jumped back on his bike. Emma just watched with teary eyes as he disappeared into the night. She went to her room and sobbed on her pillow. The next day she was working at the diner with Ruby.

"So how was your date?" she asked with a sly grin.

"I don't want to talk about it", Emma said glumly.

"What happened?" Ruby asked her.

"He wanted me to give his number to another girl", Emma said as she wiped a tear away from her eye.

"That bastard you want me to kick his ass for you?" Ruby asked as formed fists.

"No I'll be fun let's just get back to work", Emma said. Just then the bell jingled and Regina and her friends came into the diner. Emma took a deep breath and walked over to their table with a smile.

"Hi Emma how are you today?" Regina asked with a smile.

"Just fine what can I get you guys?" Emma asked.

"We will all have a salad with water please", Regina said.

"Coming right up", Emma said as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Man she is doing well for how August treated her last night", Ginger said.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked.

"According to Rose, Emma gave her August's phone number ", Ginger said.

"You mean to tell me he only took Emma out so she can give another girl his phone number", Regina hissed.

"Yep", Ginger stated.

"Man what a dog", Mallie said with a sly grin.

_Poor Emma I got to make her feel better and make August pay for hurting her_, Regina thought as Emma came back with their food.

"Here you guys go", Emma said as she handed them their salads. Then without another word Emma turned around and walked back to serve another customer. Regina ate quickly as her friends soon left to go to a shopping spree.

"I'll catch up", Regina called as she went back inside the diner. "Hey Emma can I talk to you for a second?" Regina asked.

"Uh sure Regina what do you need?" Emma asked.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out some time this week", Regina said.

"Okay sounds like fun", Emma replied.

"Good come over to my house Friday and we can have a movie night just the two of us okay", Regina told her.

"Your house um okay sure I would love to", Emma said with a smile.

"Good see you Friday", Regina said as she winked at Emma.

"What was that about?" Ruby asked her.

"Regina invited me over to her house this Friday for a movie night", Emma told her.

"Well hopefully you have more fun with her than August", Ruby said. Emma didn't reply as she went over to the table to clear it off. She picked up the plates and noticed a piece of paper that had her name on it. Emma opened it up and saw a phone number on the inside. _Call me anytime. Sincerely Regina _is what thenote read and Emma couldn't help but smile. Regina really was a sweet person and she was looking forward to Friday. At the mall Regina spotted August sitting at a table with another girl. She couldn't believe it he tricks Emma into going on a date with him to give another girl his number and now he is flirting with another. Her blood was boiling with rage as she got up and walked over to him and in one graceful motion she dumped her smoothie all over him. He leapt up in shock as he stared at her while trying to get himself cleaned up.

"That was for Emma you fucking bastard", Regina hissed as she calmly walked away. Later that night Regina got ready for bed and she heard her phone ring. "Hello", she said.

"Hi Regina it's Emma", Emma said.

"Regina's eyes lit up as she replied", Emma it is so good to hear from you how was your day".

"Just fine listen the reason why I am calling is that I heard what you did to August", Emma said nervously.

"Yeah about that sorry I just thought he was being a creep to you so I taught him a lesson", Regina stated.

"I just wanted to say thank you", Emma told her.

"Anytime", Regina said as a smile formed on her lips.

"Well I have to go I have an early shift tomorrow goodnight and sweet dreams Regina", Emma said.

"Good night and sweet dreams Emma", Regina said sweetly as she hung up the phone. Both girls fell into a deep sleep both having very peaceful dreams.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review


	6. Second Chances

Chapter 6: Second Chances

Friday came by just as quickly as the last one. Emma pulled her hair up in a ponytail and pulled on her red jacket. "Have a good time Em", Ruby called as Emma headed out the door. She walked on down the street to Regina's house and calmly knocked on the door. Lucy opened the door and gave Emma a huge grin.

"Hello Emma Miss Regina is waiting for you in the kitchen", Lucy said as she led Emma to the kitchen. Emma quickly walked behind Lucy as she was led into the kitchen just as Regina greeted her with a grin.

"Emma I am so glad you are here thank you Lucy you may go now", Regina said as Lucy quietly left the room. "Are you hungry I made a lovely apple pie", Regina said as she showed Emma to a chair.

"Um sure thank you Regina", Emma said as she took a seat. Regina placed a slice of pie in front of Emma and sat by her while she ate her slice of pie.

"So how was your day?" Regina asked.

"Pretty good I made some really good tips down at the diner", Emma said as she took a bite of pie. Her taste buds were singing for the apples were sweet and crisp as the crust was flakey. "How was your day?" Emma asked.

"Pretty slow I went on a shopping trip with Mallie and Ginger. Did some homework and I baked a pie", Regina replied.

"You sure do a lot of shopping", Emma stated.

"How else am I supposed to remain as the Queen of Story Brooke High?" Regina questioned with an amused look.

"I don't know I usually never had time for fashion", Emma replied.

"What did you have time for?" Regina asked with interest.

"Just trying to get by", Emma replied. "I heard your dad is the mayor are you going to be a mayor too?" Emma asked.

"Yes I do have a strong sense of leadership", Regina said proudly. "What do you want to be after high school?" Regina asked.

"I don't know a waitress I guess", Emma said as ate the last bit of her pie.

"Is that all you want to be?" Regina asked.  
"It's the only thing I know right now", Emma told her.

"Emma if you had to choose a dream job what would you want to be?" Regina asked.

"I always wanted to help innocent people and make the bad ones pay I guess I would like to be a sheriff", Emma admitted.

"Sheriff Swan now that has a nice ring to it", Regina said with a smile.

"Regina can I ask you a question?" Emma asked.

"Of course Emma", Regina replied sweetly.

"Is it easy being rich?" Emma asked.

"What do you mean Emma", Regina questioned.

"I mean having all this money. The shopping sprees, the designer clothes, the big house and the maid, is it all easy to get?' Emma questioned.

"I guess if you work hard and make the right business decisions", Regina answered. "Why do you ask?" Regina questioned.

"Well where I was from all the other kids said that money was everything but I didn't agree but that all told me that if you had money your life would be so easy", Emma replied.

"Well my life isn't easy people sometimes only talk to me because I am rich not because of me", Regina said sadly.

"I talked to you and I don't care that you're rich", Emma stated.

"That is why I like you so much you are a very sweet person", Regina told her.

"Don't say something that you don't mean", Emma said flatly.

"But I do mean it", Regina said firmly.

"Really no one ever said that about me before", Emma said.

"Well let me be the first", Regina said with a smile. "Come on let's go watch a movie", Regina said as she took Emma to the living room. They sat down on the couch as Regina put in Pretty Woman and made popcorn. Emma couldn't help but stare at Regina as the movie played and couldn't help but think that the movie reminded her lot of them. Emma was just like Vivian a girl who had nothing but always had a good heart. Regina was just like Edward a person who had everything but a true friend who cared about them. Together they made the perfect couple and Emma wondered if she and Regina could make a perfect couple. But she scratched that idea for no matter how sweet she was to Regina the woman probably didn't even like girls. Even if she did there was no way she could fall for some trash like Emma because that is what she was compared to Regina just plain trash. The ending soon came and Emma had a tear fall down her face as Edward and Vivian kissed. Soon it was late and Emma had to be going home so she said good bye to Regina and thanked her for the fun time. "Would you like to do this again next Friday?" Regina asked with a hopeful tone.

"Sure I would love that", Emma said with a smile.

"Great see you later", Regina said as she gave Emma a hug. Emma's heart skipped a beat as Regina hugged her. Then she waved goodbye and walked home. The next day was Saturday and Emma was working down at the diner when the strangest thing happened. She was wiping off the tables when August came through the door.

"Emma can I please talk to you", August said in a pleading tone.

"I am not giving any more girls your phone number August so don't even waste your breath", Emma said coldly as she finished up the table.

"Okay I deserved that I was a real jerk to you Emma and Regina set me straight so I beg your forgiveness and to take you out on a real date", August said politely.

"You want to take me out on a date", Emma said in disbelief.

"Yes I do because I do think you are a sweet girl and can't you give a second chance", August pleaded.

"I don't know", Emma said nervously.

"Please Emma let me take you to Granny's this weekend for a karaoke show and if you don't have fun then I will never bother you again", August promised.

"Well okay I guess that would be okay but no funny stuff", Emma said firmly.

"No funny stuff I promise", August said as he left the diner. The next few days were a blur as Emma went back to school.

"Hey Emma do you want to come over to my house; this weekend for another movie night?" Regina asked excitedly as she walked Emma home.

"I can't August is taking me out this weekend", Emma said.

"You-you are going out with August after what he did to you", Regina said in disbelief.

"Look he is just trying to apologize for being a jerk to me okay", Emma said.

"Emma please don't go out with him please come to my house instead", Regina said in a pleading tone.

"Come on Regina at least give him a second chance I mean he is human", Emma replied.

"That is debatable", Regina said coldly. "He hurt you once what makes you think he won't do it again", Regina questioned.

"Why are you so mad it's just one date", Emma stated.

"Because he is unworthy of your time and your forgiveness", Regina stated.

"Wait a minute I know what this is about", Emma said.

"You do?" Regina asked nervously.

"Yes you want me as your pet and can't stand to see me with someone else", Emma said.

"What how can you say that?" Regina asked with a shocked look.

"Because you do it to Sidney so you must want me as your pet", Emma said sharply.

"Emma I don't want you as a pet only as a friend why don't you believe that", Regina asked in a hurt tone.

"Because no one ever wanted me all my life people have always used me", Emma said with tears in her eyes.

"Listen Emma I would never use you like that I care for you ", Regina said. "So please don't go out with August please", Regina begged.

"I have to go I'll see you later", Emma said as she ran away straight to her house.

"Emma come back!' Regina shouted as tears fell from her face. But it was no use the blonde was already gone and Regina walked home with a broken heart.

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	7. A Song From the Heart

Chapter 7: A Song From the Heart

Emma was still upset over the fight she had with Regina. She couldn't believe she said those hurtful things all because Regina was trying to be a friend. Regina was just trying to keep her from getting hurt and she was defending August I guy who used her for his own personal gain. Maybe she was being stupid and she didn't even want to go out with August. So, she decided to tell him in person that their date was off and then she was going to go apologize to Regina. It had been a few days since their argument and she hoped Regina would hear her out. First she had to find August and she did but not in a pleasant way. He was sitting on a bench making out with some girl and Emma wasn't that all surprised. She walked right up to them and tapped August on the shoulder. He looked up and his face went chalk white. "Em-Emma let me explain", August choked out as he was expecting a hard slap.

"Don't worry about it I just came to tell you that our date is off so enjoy the rest of your day", Emma said with a smile. The other girl however was furious and started yelling at August. Then gave him a firm slap then stalked off leaving August alone with a very sore jaw. Emma decided to still go to the Karaoke contest at Granny's hoping that Regina would be there.

"Hey Emma where is August?" Ruby asked.

"He is not here I caught him making out with another girl", Emma said glumly. "I should have gone over to Regina's house instead of going on a date with August", Emma said. Ruby knew all about the fight and decided to put her two cents in.

"Listen Emma I know Regina seemed a little harsh but when she is with you she is a different person. She is nicer and way friendlier. When you are with her there is a spark and you are always happy when you are with her.", Ruby stated.

"I know she is a good friend to me", Emma replied.

"I think she wants to be more than just friends", Ruby stated.

"What do you mean?" Emma asked.

"I'll just let you think about it", Ruby said as she went serve a customers. She bumped into Regina and said", Hey Regina".

"Hi Ruby is Emma here?" Regina asked. Just the thought of Emma being with August made her furious. She felt so jealous wishing it was her that was on a date with Emma instead of August.

"She is but she isn't with August", Ruby answered.

"Really why not?" Regina questioned.

"She caught August making out with another girl", Ruby replied.

"Regina's eyes narrowed as she said", He cheated on her that bastard does he have any idea how lucky he is that Emma would give him her time".

"So you do like her I knew it", Ruby said with a grin.

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked nervously.

"Oh cut the act Regina I know you like Emma and I know she likes you. But you better tell her and soon before she falls for someone who is worse than August", Ruby said as she left the table. Regina couldn't believe her ears that Emma actually likes her. She looked at the stage and decided to find out if Ruby was right. Emma was still trying to find a way to apologize to Regina but no words could ever describe how sorry she was and her heart began to sink.

"Ladies and Gentleman our first singer is Regina Mills", Granny said as she got down from the stage. Emma looked up and wondered what song Regina would sing.

"This song is for a very special friend of mine", Regina said as she looked right at Emma.

_ Would you be my girlfriend?_

_ Would you be my girlfriend?_

_ Would you be my girlfriend?_

_ (I like you baby)_

_ Would you be my girlfriend?_

Regina's voice was so sweet that Emma was mesmerized as Regina continued to sing never taking her eyes off of Emma.

_I don't know why you care (why you thinkin' bout him huh?)_

_ He doesn't even know you're there_

_ Cause he doesn't love your eyes_

_ And he don't love your smile_

_ Girl you know that ain't fair_

_ In the middle of the night_

_ Is he gonna be by your side?_

_ Or will he run and hide?_

_ You don't know cause things ain't clear_

_ And baby when you cry_

_ Is he gonna stand by your side?_

_ Does that man know you're even alive?_

_ I got an idea_

Emma knew Regina was right August would never be there for her. But could Regina really want to be her girlfriend?

_Won't you be my girlfriend?_

_ I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)_

_ I know you hear your friends when they say you should_

_ ' Cause if you were my girlfriend_

_ I'd be your shining star_

_ The one to show you where you are_

_ Girl you should be my girlfriend_

Regina was now in tears and so was Emma. Emma couldn't believe she had been so dense. Regina wanted to her to be her girlfriend. That explains everything and once Regina was done Emma would give her an answer.

_Does he know what you feel? (know what you feel?)_

_ Are you sure that it's real? (are you sure?)_

_ Does he ease your mind_

_ Or does he break your stride?_

_ Did you know that love could be a shield yeah_

_ In the middle of the night_

_ Is he gonna be by your side?_

_ Or will he run and hide?_

_ You don't know cause things ain't clear And baby when you cry (oh no)_

_ Is he gonna stand by your side? (no no)_

_ Does that man even know you're alive?_

_ I got an idea (listen girl)_

_ Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah yeah)_

_ I'll treat you good (I'll treat you good girl)_

_ Cause if you were my girlfriend_

_ I'd be your shining star_

_ The one to show you where you are_

_ Girl you should be my girlfriend_

_ Ever since I saw your face_

_ Nothing in my life has been the same_

_ I walked around just saying your name_

_ Without you my world would end, yeah_

_ I've searched around this whole damn place_

_ And everything says you were meant to be _

_ My girlfriend…. Oh_

_ Won't you be my girlfriend (yeah)_

_ I'll treat you good (uh)_

_ I know you hear your friends when they say you should_

_ Cause if you were my girlfriend (my girlfriend)_

_ I'd be your shining star (shining star)_

_ The one to show you where you are_

_ Girl you should be my girlfriend_

_ My baby… (You make my heart sing)_

_ My baby… (Girl you make my heart sing)_

_ Girl you should be ….my girlfriend_

_ Girl you should be…. my girlfriend_

_ Girl you should be….my girlfriend_

_ Girl you should be….my girlfriend (it's destiny)_

_ Girl you should be….my girlfriend_

_ Girl you should be….my girlfriend_

Regina was breathless as she stepped off the stage. The whole crowd cheered for her as Emma weaved her way through the crowd. Regina and her stood face to face both in tears. "Regina I am so sorry about all those horrible things I said I didn't mean it", Emma said.

"I know sweetie please don't cry", Regina whispered softly as she held Emma tightly.

"Regina this is my answer to your song", Emma said as she placed a kiss on Regina's lips. Regina deepened the kiss as electricity went through their bodies as they pulled away breathing heavily.

"I love you Emma Swan", Regina said with a smile.

"I love you Regina Mills", Emma said with a smile. Then they kissed each other again.

Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Also a special thanks to N' Sync for their song.


	8. A Date and Prom

Chapter 8: Dates and Prom

Regina was putting on a blue blouse with a blue skirt and some flip flops. She began to put on her makeup when Lucy opened the door and said "Ms. Emma is here to see you Ms. Regina".

"Thank you Lucy I will be down shortly", Regina said with a smile. Lucy nodded and left Regina alone to finish getting ready. After five minutes she came down stairs to see Emma wearing dark jeans with light green t-shirt and dark boots. Emma walked over to her and handed her a bouquet of white carnations. "Oh Emma they are lovely thank you", Regina exclaimed as she gave them to Lucy to put in some water.

"You are welcome ", Emma replied as she smiled at Regina. "Are you ready?" Emma asked.

"Yes I am", Regina replied as Emma led her to the car. Emma opened up the car door for Regina and then they drove on down to Granny's Diner. Emma ordered a hamburger with fries and Regina ordered a fish sandwich. "So Emma are you excited for prom?" Regina asked as she bit into her sandwich.

"Yeah I wanted to ask you something?" Emma said nervously.

"Oh what might that be?" Regina asked as she gave her girlfriend a sly smile.

"I was um wondering if you would be my date for prom", Emma said with a nervous smile.

"Of course my sweet Emma I would be happy too", Regina said as she kissed Emma on the lips.

"Great", Emma said in a dreamy voice. After dinner Emma took Regina to the park for a little stroll. There was a pair of swings so Emma pushed Regina on one. Regina laughed with glee as she asked Emma to push her higher. Then they strolled through the park as the fireflies danced above their heads. "Wow the moon is so beautiful", Emma said in amazement.

"I see something much prettier than the moon", Regina whispered softly in Emma's ear as she gently sent a trail of kisses down her neck. Emma purred with pleasure as she kissed Regina's lips. They broke away panting and Emma decided to take Regina home. Emma walked her to her door as they said their goodbyes. "Goodnight Emma", Regina said with a smile.

"Goodnight Regina", Emma said as she kissed her goodbye. Then she walked back to her car as Regina watched her drive away. The next day was a school day and prom was two weeks away. Regina was at her locker when she noticed a note was stuck in the locker vents. The note read _Roses are red and violets are blue. See you in history class and I love you. Love, Emma_. Regina kissed the note as a smile spread on her face. Just then Sidney Glass appeared with a bouquet of roses and said "Good morning Regina would you do me the honor of going to the prom with me".

"Sorry Sidney but I already have a date for the prom", Regina said. Sidney's face crushed as his ears received the message.

"Who are you going with?" he asked coldly.

"I am going with my girlfriend Emma Swan", Regina said happily.

"What you are dating that loser why?" Sidney asked in disbelief.

"Emma is not a loser you take that back!" Regina snapped.

"I am sorry Regina but I am just stating the facts", Sidney stated.

"Whatever I have to get to class", Regina hissed as she threw Sidney's roses at him.

Sidney watched as Regina left and said in a cold voice", I have got to cut Emma Swan down to size". As the weeks passed prom came and everyone was excited. The theme was black and white so everyone wore black or white dress up clothes. Regina wore a dark black dress that went all the way down to the floor with high heeled shoes. Her hair was put up in a bun and she wore a dark brooch. Emma wore a white dress that went down to her ankles. She wore white sandals and her hair was in braids. They walked up to the high school as the rest of the students got out of their cars. Emma led Regina to the middle of the dance floor as a slow love song began to play. Emma waltzed Regina around as they danced in rhythm to the music.

"You look so beautiful Regina", Emma said softly.

"You look beautiful too", Regina said softly. About an hour later the prom Queen and King were announced. The winners were James and Mary Margret. Everyone in the gym clapped as the couple was being crowned. Just then the light dimmed and Sidney Glass appeared on stage with a huge grin.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen I have a special slide show I would like to show you", he said proudly. A huge screen appeared as the slideshow began. There was a picture of a thirteen year old blonde girl being arrested by some cops." Here Ladies and Gentlemen is young Emma Swan caught for shoplifting", Sidney announced. "Did you know that Emma Swan has been expelled 2 times for fighting in school?" Sidney asked. "According to this she was put in juvenile hall for joyriding and drinking under the age", Sidney continued. After that the principal took the mike away from Sidney as all eyes stared at Emma.

"Emma is all that true?" Regina asked in disbelief. Emma just broke into tears as she ran away from the gawking crowd.

"Emma wait!" Ruby called as her and Mary Margret chased after her. Regina was in shock as Sidney appeared before her side with an amused expression.

"I told you Regina that girl wasn't in your league now you know the truth", Sidney said with a smile.

Regina just slapped him as she shouted", You bastard how dare you do this to Emma! So she made some bad choices what gives you the right to judge her and reveal all of her secrets to the public! Sidney Glass you are officially the scum of the Earth!" She then ran after Emma but all she saw was Ruby and Mary Margret out in the parking lot.

"I'm sorry Regina but Emma just disappeared", Mary Margret said sadly as a tear fell from her face.

"If I ever get my hands on Sidney Glass he will wish he was never born", Ruby hissed as she balled up her fist shaking with anger. Back at Ruby's place Emma snuck in through the window as tears streaked down her face.

"Well Swan so much for keeping a low profile", Emma said as tears fell from her face. "They all will hate me now". Emma cried. "I just wanted to have a good year I guess that was too much to ask for", Emma said sadly. Then she collapsed on her bed as tears filled her pillow. Regina called Emma's cell number but all she got was the answering machine.

"Emma it's Regina listen I don't care about the things you did in the past I still love you please just call me back okay", she said into the machine. Tears filled up her eyes as she fell onto her bed as tears filled up her bed. After the whole prom incident Sidney got two weeks of detention and was kicked off the newspaper. Regina went to class hoping with all her might that Emma would be in class. Since prom was on a Friday Regina had not heard from Emma all weekend. She sat in her seat and looked across from where Emma usually sat. Mary Margret and Ruby took their usually spots but Regina's heart sank as the bell rang. Where Emma usually sat was just an empty chair for Emma was not in class today.

Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed this chapter and please review


	9. A Checkered Past

Chapter 9: A Checkered Past

Regina kept staring at the empty seat with intense eyes. She thought if she just kept staring at the chair that Emma would magically appear in it. Regina closed her eyes and visualized Emma in her chair. The way she chewed on her eraser when she got nervous. When her hair fell back how she would tuck it behind her ear and continue writing down notes. Remembering how she would always stretch her arms after taking notes or the way she smiled at Regina from across the room Regina visualized every detail and when she opened her eyes Emma was still not in her chair. All throughout the day Regina was in a fog and nothing could break her from it. A person could have walked right to her and called her a psychopathic egotistical cold hearted bitch and Regina wouldn't even bat an eyelid. "Hey Regina after school let's go shopping", Mallie said excitedly.

"Ooh I heard there is a shoe sale going on", Ginger stated happily.

"No thanks I don't feel like it", Regina said flatly.

"Okay how about we go check out the football team for their tryouts", Ginger suggested.

"No thanks", Regina replied.

"Okay Regina we know you miss Emma and what Sidney did was so uncool but you need to quit being so mopey. Emma will come back alright", Mallie replied firmly.

"How do you know?" Regina demanded. "Did you see the way her face looked during that whole slideshow?" Regina questioned. "She broke into tears and ran off and Ruby tells me Emma won't even talk to her", Regina stated. "So what makes you think Emma will ever come back?" Regina asked. Both Mallie and Ginger were speechless for neither one of them knew what to say. "That is what I thought", Regina said as she walked off. After school Regina was in her car dialing Emma's number but once again all she got was the answering machine. "Emma it's me again please call me", Regina said as a tear fell from her face. Emma was in her room crying again as a knock came from her door.

"Em it's Ruby can I come in", Ruby asked from the hallway. Emma remained silent as Ruby opened the door. "I brought you some food in case you were hungry", Ruby said as she placed a plate of food on Emma's table. "Look Emma we are all worried about you whatever it is that you are facing let us help you", Ruby said. She placed a hand on Emma's shoulder and said", if you ever want to talk I am just down the hall". Then she silently left and closed the door behind her. Emma just stared at the food and rolled over ignoring it completely. Ruby heard a knock from downstairs and went to answer it. Standing in the doorway was Mary Margret and James.

"Ruby how is she?" Mary Margret asked as James held her tight.

"Not good she hasn't had anything to eat all day I am about ready to go back in their tie her to a chair and force feed her", Ruby said firmly.

"Oh dear", Mary Margret said in a worried tone.

"I wish I could do something to help", James said. Just then there was another knock from the door and this time standing in the doorway was Regina Mills.

"Where is she?" Regina asked. Ruby pointed up the stairs and Regina went up to Emma's room. She turned the knob and saw Emma lying on the bed wearing a pair of pajama bottoms a white spaghetti strap shirt. Her hair was a mess and her eyes looked red and puffy. Regina sat on the bed and gently stroked her hair as she whispered softly", Emma it's me Regina".

Emma tensed up as she slowly turned around and replied", What are you doing here?"

"I was worried about you. You didn't answer my calls and you weren't in school." Regina replied softly.

"I'm okay you can go now", Emma said flatly as she turned away avoiding Regina's eyes. Regina grabbed her by the shoulders and made Emma face her again.

"You listen to me Emma Swan I am not leaving until you tell me what's going on?" Regina said firmly.

Emma let out a sigh and said", Guess I can't hide forever". "Okay all those things were true I grew up in foster homes. When I turned 13 me and my "sister" stole some makeup. I got into fights because some boys tried to rape me until finally I put them in the hospital. The joy riding and drinking I did was to impress a boy I liked. All that stuff I did was just to fit in".

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Regina asked.

"I was so ashamed I just wanted this year to be different no more fights or anything just a low profile", Emma replied. "I didn't want you to think less of me", Emma admitted.

"Emma I would never do that", Regina said.

"Come on Regina you and I are from two different worlds I just didn't want you to look at me the way everybody else did at my old school", Emma said softly.

"What way is that?" Regina asked.

"Like trash", Emma said as tears fell from her face.

"You are not trash Emma you understand me. You are a loyally friend with a fighting spirit and I love you with all my heart", Regina said as she held Emma in a tight embrace.

"I love you too Regina and I am so sorry if I scared you", Emma said as she kissed Regina's lips.

"Just promise me that whatever happens we will face it together okay", Regina said.

"I promise", Emma said with a smile. Then they kissed each other again.

Epilogue

As the school year continued Regina and Emma became even closer. After graduation they both went to college and stayed in touch. Regina became the Mayor of Story Brooke and Emma became the sheriff. Soon the two women got married after two years and they both had a son named Henry. Ruby soon owned Granny's Diner and still works there as a waitress. Graham became the deputy and married Ruby after three years of dating. Mary Margret became a school teacher and married James who became a vet. Mallie became a fashion designer and Ginger opened up her own bakery. And they all lived happily ever after.

The End

Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed this story. I would like to make a special thanks to sexbell for supplying me with ideas. Please review and until next time.


End file.
